Battle Over Tetsuagia
by Luca1
Summary: “Business before pleasure,” Inuyasha said while grinning and cracking his knuckles; Shikon no Tama Incorporation. K&I, R&A, M & S
1. Permitame presentarle

**A/N: First of all, this is my first time writing a fan fiction. I have one that I'm going to posting along with this having to do with Sailor Moon. I am an avid fan of lemon, yaoi hentai, and horror so if you find yourself encounter all these, don't be alarmed, that's just me. If you've got any questions, comments, concerns, or **gulp** criticisms…I'd appreciate it if you'd e-mail me at ses713@yahoo.com. I'm putting myself out there so if you send me flames, I'm won't be a punk and I will tell you about chaself. **

**Anyways the disclaimer:**

I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA OR ANY CHARACTERS PERTAINING. THEY BELONG TO TAKAHASHI RUMIKO. 

**Warning: This story takes place in the future. It also contains some lime, yaoi, and plenty of angst. **

Chapter 1: Permitame presentarle… 

Inuyasha clenched and unclenched his fist, gritting his teeth. He walked nonchalantly in the middle of the street, looking pointedly down Main for his personal car to arrive. Another drop of rain fell on his eight hundred dollar suit and he scurried back on the sidewalk as the light turned green again. He glanced up at the eighty-story building he owned and grinned inwardly at the title.

Shikon no Tama Incorporation.

Ever since he had decided to become human a few lifetimes ago, he'd used the jewel Kikyo had given him to build an empire, much to the ex-priestess's dismay. Once he mastered the use of the jewel, he'd used it to give Miroku (his best friend), Sango (his best friend's lover), and Kikyo (his assistant) eternal life. Every 100 years, their memories were completely wiped out and the people died and were arisen in the same form they began with. Kikyo was the only one who presented a real problem with this because she was the one who had originally protected the Shikon no Tama. For one generation, she had to stay dead in order for the magic to work and when it had, she came back hating him. One of the advantages, on the other hand, was that when Miroku died, his air rip died with him, much to Inuyasha's concern and relief. But, with all this, Sesshomaru got his arm back (damn). 

After a while, Inuyasha realized this was very lonely and asked the jewel to keep Miroku's memory. Now, only he knew of Inuyasha's demonic secret and they both kept it close to their souls. Every once and a while, however, Inuyasha found himself wondering what it would be like if he would get out of the same loop he condemned he, his brother, Miroku, and (to Sesshomaru's request) Rin lived in. Would he meet someone who would compliment him in everyway? 

His assistant, Kikyo, smiled lightly as she imagined her boss getting hit by a car one of the times he walked into the street. Wiping the smile from her face as he approached, she nodded, acknowledging him.

**"Sir, the rain is about to fall."**

**He looked at her, an expression saying 'duh'. Then he shrugged and looked again.**

**"I'm late for picking up my sister, Kaede, sir. The Trinity Medical home can hold her only but so many hours."**

**"And I'm late for a meeting with Nishi Sesshomaru at Nishi Industries, Kikyo. I pay you to be late for things, you will be late." **

**_And besides, _****he thought to himself, ****_you're not the one who will be fired for making me wait so long. _****She looked away again and opened her umbrella as the rain began to sullenly fall. ****_I really appreciate you waiting Kikyo, even if you probably want me dead about now. _****He smiled within himself then frowned when he felt his claws pinch his palms. He cowered next to Kikyo, willing his transformation back into his old self to go away.**

**_Damn it! Miroku is lunch! _******

**Kikyo and Inuyasha glanced down the opposite way he was looking when a silver gray Mercedes turned the corner, sharply. It stopped across the street from where they were standing and pulled a U turn, barely missing a mini-van trying to speed through the yellow light. Houshi Miroku stepped out of the car, yelling 'Asshole' to the van and went to open the back door for Inuyasha.**

**He stepped forward, waving Kikyo away. Miroku slammed the door and jumped to the driver's side. Inuyasha rolled down the window. "I know you have the day off tomorrow, Kikyo. I really appreciated you waiting with me. See you on Wednesday." The car sped off and Kikyo began praying to whatever God there was that Inuyasha and his driver, Miroku, would get into a car accident.**

**"Miroku, slow the fuck down!" Miroku glanced in the rear-view mirror at his best friend, complied and grinned.**

**"Sorry, Inu, for making you late to the meeting. There was this girl who was just too much to resist."**

**"Yeah, lecher, I smell her. The cheap perfume and all." Miroku couldn't resist staring at Inuyasha as he untransformed. His hair went from black to the candescent silvery white that was his own. His ears appeared on the top of his head and his claws grew pronounced. He toed off his shoes, as the nails on his feet grew then pointed. He then shook his hair out of the ponytail that he put it in for business days. He smiled toothily at Miroku, exposing his clean fangs and then his eyes widened.**

**"Lecher, look out!" **

**Miroku looked forward and barely avoided rear-ending a yellow school bus. He hit the brakes so hard; Inuyasha lurched into the front seat, compliments of not wearing a seat belt. The dog-demon clenched his teeth as he heard the little kid's screams through the closed window of the car. The bus pulled off and Miroku continued behind it, a good 80 feet away. **

**Inuyasha smacked him smartly upside the head, making Miroku whine.**

**"Idiot!" He looked at the arm of his suit and saddened. "You made me rip my suit!"**

**Miroku looked at Inuyasha disbelievingly. The man had almost killed a bunch of kids and was worried about a suit!**

**"And almost killed a busload of kids!" he continued. **

**Miroku raised an eyebrow and made a left, following the highway. He wondered why, for the millionth time ever since he had been hired, Inuyasha hadn't fired him. Miroku hadn't officially even had his license when Inu hired him and even now, despite the fact they were best friends, he knew he was less than efficient. This job was one he had on the side while he worked on his scholarship to travel the world like his ex-lover, Sango. He wanted to finally find her and marry her, and in the meantime, be less-than-competent for Inuyasha. In a way, he knew the answer but he actually wanted to hear it from Inuyasha's lips. Also, there was the reassurance the job would always be there for him but that didn't keep him from being curious.**

**"Inuyasha," Miroku asked, once he had climbed in the back and picked up his cell phone. Inuyasha looked up from dialing Sesshomaru's private number. Miroku instantly avoided his eyes. "How come you haven't fired me yet? I mean, you're just as hard on the rest of your employees but with me and Kikyo, you seem to have a soft spot."**

**"It's not intentional, I assure you, Miroku." **

**Inuyasha finished dialing the number and waited for his brother's assistant to pick up.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sesshomaru glanced at his wall clock for the fifth time that hour. He cracked his neck four times and glanced around the walls of his spacious office. Immaculate but simple couldn't have been better words. The colors were awash in black and blue, never settling for the dullness of white unless it was the color of the sky shinning in through the windows. There was a loveseat, the main colors slashed across it and its velvety appearance perfect, a built in flat screen TV that currently wasn't on, a black rug lies at its base, perfectly clean as well.**

**Sesshomaru believed that his desk was the best thing in the room.**

**It was at least a 6 by 4 feet rectangle with a divider, his telephone, a desk calendar and a paperweight. Two windows pegged the walls, one smaller then the other. Just to the left of the largest window was a door that had wide frames and an almost see-through space.**

**He pressed the button of his intercom just as he stood and admired the Tensuagia in its case. Above it was a plaque the read the words:**

**"This plaque signifies the day Tensuagia Corporation merged with Nishi Industries thus beginning the date of a greater expansion and better business." Under it was a picture of him shaking hands with Higurashi Souta and in the background was the Tensuagia Corporation that was just taken from under him. They both wore fake political smiles as each knuckle were bleached white by the force exerted. The picture meant much to Sesshomaru even though he was in his hideous human form during. However, after the ceremony, Souta had handed over the Tensuagia that was the basis for the entire corporation. **

**Now, he was pleasantly in his demon form, contemplating everything that was supposed to be happening at this time. As usual, his incompetent younger brother was late for another one of their meetings and still had not called.**

**"Rin," he called into the intercom speaker.**

**"Yes, Fluffy-sama." He smirked as he remembered that even now, after 500 years of keeping her alive and young looking, she kept calling him that pet name. She wouldn't dare if someone else were even in the building.**

**"Has Inuyasha called?"**

**"No sir. Nor haven't I any messages from his office. I'd assumed he would've called by now considering he always does."**

**"I agree. Something truly must be wrong." He heard the phone ring in her background as she excused herself. He heard her voice speaking into the other phone.**

**"Yes, Nishi Industries."**

**Sesshomaru was able to hear his brother's desperate voice on the other line, even from here.**

**"Is Sesshomaru there, Rin?"**

**"Uh huh, he's still waiting."**

**"Did I interrupt something or am I colliding with anything if I come right now?"**

** "No, he doesn't have any more meetings for today.**

**"Is the office empty so that we may spar in peace?"**

**"Yes."**

**"We'll be there momentarily." **

**"Ok. Goodbye, Inu-sama."**

**She turned back to the intercom; just remembering it was still on. "That was your brother, Fluffy-sama. He and Miroku are on their way."**

**"Thank you," he said and turned off the speaker, not waiting for a reply. He didn't like it went Miroku came; he provided too much of a distraction. **

**There were rumors locally; nation wide, as well as worldly that Nishi Sesshomaru was gay…and it deflated his ego to know they were right. Personally, he would've preferred the world not to know because it made the chase a little harder considering both sexes already flocked to him. However, it gave an edge over the men to know they had a better chance. So, to discern the rumors, he'd had many affairs with women, if only just to turn everyone's attentions other ways than his private life. Under the blankets though, he took as much ass as he could get. Most of the time, it was a straight virgin he went after while the world thought he was caught up with some woman. (He'd had sexual relationships with the women but nothing just beat a tight hot asshole.)**

**In fact, he got a little hard just thinking about it (which wasn't a good thing since he planned on sparring with his brother as soon as he arrived). But when Miroku was here…he always felt the need for someone to satisfy him after he left. He knew that even though he was doubly attractive (even Inuyasha couldn't deny that), Miroku would never see himself in Sesshomaru's arms.**

**That didn't keep Fluffy from fantasizing about him though.**

**Sesshomaru sat down at his desk and slipped his hand inside his loose fit training pants to touch himself, leaning back and closing his eyes. **

Miroku arrived in his office wearing his robes from over 500 hundred years ago, portraying the image of the humble monk he used to be. The robe was halfway open, exposing his lean yet sculpted chest that led down to his loose fitting pants. 

**_"Sesshomaru!" he yelled in that voice that always made him hard when he thought about it. _****Sesshomaru shifted in his leather chair and opened his top drawer for his lube and towelettes. ****_Miroku positioned his staff in his fighting stance and narrowed his beautiful brown eyes at him. "Come take me."_**

**Sesshomaru grinned and bit his bottom lip as he squeezed some gel into his hand and began stroking.**

He saw himself stand up and circle the monk who was every bit of a head shorter then him and flicked his wrist. At first, Miroku didn't understand what had happened until his hair fell loose about his broad shoulders. He gasped and dropped his staff, suddenly afraid of Sesshomaru's quickness. 

In his mind, he knew Miroku would fight with every last bit of himself but he wanted him to be a bit more subordinate to his advances. He ran a clawed hand through Miroku's hair and smiled intently. Miroku stiffened, accentuating his tight stomach muscles and making Fluffy stroke just a little faster.

In a swift move he knew Miroku wouldn't be able to see, he pressed him against the opposite wall and glanced him over. Unable to help himself, Fluffy leaned forward and took a little ear into his mouth, licking lightly to excite Miroku since it was his first time with a man. 

He slipped a hand under his robes and tweaked a nipple, purring when he gasped. "Miroku," he murmured gutturally. "I've wanted you for so long."

Sesshomaru outwardly smiled.

"Get away from me," Miroku gasped, trying his best not to lean into his enemy but finding himself helpless. For answer, Fluffy lifted him against the wall higher, easily forking him on his right thigh.

He moved closer, his lips a breath from Miroku's. He mumbled, "Make me," and claimed his lips. The kisses never lasted long before Miroku was thrashing back and forth on his thigh, desperate for something only Fluffy could give him. Suddenly, Miroku was against the floor, Fluffy holding him down with the length of his body.

"God, Sesshomaru," he murmured. 

Fluffy couldn't wait and soon had Miroku's pants slipped off.

"Easy," he murmured. His straining penis poked at Miroku's opening, waiting for permission Fluffy was desperate to hear.

They locked eyes and Miroku nodded, lifting his legs above his waist and onto his shoulders. Some sort of way, Fluffy never knew how, he found a bottle of lube near his hand and put a little on his fingers. He pressed some at Miroku's opening, shivering at how tight he knew he would be. 

"I'll go slow."

Sesshomaru stroked a bit harder and faster as he thought about it. In his mind, he'd just put the head in when:

"Fluffy-sama, Mr. Nishi and Mr. Houshi have arrived."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, put away his playthings, and slammed the drawers shut.

"Fluffy-sama?" Rin asked over the line. 

He looked down to see if his hard on was in order before he acknowledged her. 

"Send them in, Rin."

The doors opened grandly as his brother stalked in fully dressed in his fire rat yukata with Miroku in his robes and staff following closely behind. Sesshomaru smiled and stood, his erection completely failing as his blood rushed in a different kind of way. He smirked lightly as Rin followed, wearing the robes he'd originally given her and settling on his loveseat with a bag of popcorn and avid attention.

"Nice to see you could finally make it." He smiled, acknowledging the monk. "Miroku."

"Sesshomaru." Fluffy loved the way it sounded brushing across his lips. He gestured with a clawed hand to the nearly transparent door. The others followed as he slid open the door to reveal a rather large training room. There was a see-through case to the left that held weapons of various sorts, all neatly suspended by invisible wires.

Sesshomaru walked to the center of the room and spread his arms wide. "To what, little brother, do I owe the pleasure?"

"Business before pleasure," Inuyasha said while grinning and cracking his knuckles.

He frowned slightly and in a fast move, shut the doors behind them. Rin gasped but then smiled and slid to the floor to watch her guardian in action. "Right," he whispered and turned with claws and teeth bared. 

Well, that's chapter one. If you're confused let me know because I tried my best not to lose anyone. The chapter title means: Permit me to present… because it tells the main characters so far in the story. What can I say; I'm obsessed with everything Spanish (and Japanese J). Oh, and one other thing…well two…well, goddamn it, a whole bunch of things! First of all, the name Fluffy is only used in two contexts: when Sesshomaru gets horny or any type of hentai thoughts or when Rin refers to him. Secondly, I don't think they used last names back then so I've decided to use their titles. I know Kagome and Souta's last names but with Miroku, Sango, Rin, Akane (you'll meet her later) and the Nishi brothers, you'll see my dilemma. So, Rin will be Rin Chibi, Akane will be Akane Sakura, Miroku will be Miroku Houshi and Sango well be Deamonhuter (get it?). Oh, and there's the Nishi brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It's only respectful to give them their father's name. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@


	2. Que me cuenta usted?

This is chapter 2. 

"Duh"

Well. Here I go. I'm trying to post two at a time so that I'm not murdered for leaving everyone at a complete cliffhanger. It's bad enough my sister has promised me pain for not completing the story thus far. Oh, and another thing, do you guys think I should put more Japanese in this story? It gets pretty hot and heavy later on and I was wondering if I should or shouldn't. Send me reviews and…well, enjoy. (I write for you)

**Chapter 2: Que me cuenta usted?******

The noise of the mall seemingly intensified when Kagome walked in. She scanned the giant mass of moving people for her younger brother, biting her tongue to keep from yelling out for him. Closely behind her, her fiancée, Naraku, followed fighting the same instinct. 

She took a few steps forward, her eyes straining behind the glasses she wore and eventually found her taller brother's form, resting on a pane of glass. She stalked up to him, hearing Naraku's confident footsteps behind her. She unknowingly smiled finally happy that the two most important men in her life were going to set eyes on one another. When she stood about 5 feet away, she called out his name.

"Hey, Souta-Chan."

Souta looked up and saw his sister in front of an oppressive looking man. Ever since Souta had become the head of Tensuagia Corporation, no one had the nerve to call him that name. He smiled lightly, forgetting that his girlfriend was still in the store he stood outside of. It was a lingerie store and she had wanted him to stay out. Besides, what would he have looked like if he were in a store full of flimsy underwear and robes that would do nothing except give him woody when he thought of his girlfriend in it?

Yum.

He grinned even wider as he looked her over. He hadn't seen her face-to-face in over 10 years and was proud of how much she'd grown. Later on, when he knew she would relax, she would blossom into the most naturally pretty woman he had ever seen. She was only 28, her eyes the same shimmering violet they had always been. Her lips were full just like her curves that poked from under the skirt, shirt, blazer, and tie. Her long legs were unclad by stockings and her feet were complimented with expensive shoes. 

Right now, she was hid under some pale brown lipstick and copper eye shadow that exempted the image of exactly what she was: a businesswoman. When their father had died, he split the corporations, the Tensuagia and Tetsuagia so that both his children could head it. His sister received the more powerful of the two because she was older and far more into business then Souta had ever been.

And even now, even though it burned his ego to say so, Souta agreed that Tetsuagia Corporations did better than Tensuagia under her rule. That was the main reason he had merged with Nishi. His smile faltered as he just remembered why he had called Kagome from her busy schedule. He became a bit smug and stopped two feet away from her, liking how she now had to look up to him to meet his eyes. He may have been the younger man but was easily two heads over her.

She cocked her head to the side but complied and took her brother into her arms. She tightened her grip briefly before letting go and smiling warmly. She had seen her brother in newspapers and magazines over the past 10 years but pictures never did a person justice before they really met face-to-face. Souta was too tall for comfort and a light dusting of mustache covered his upper lip as he bared white teeth. His hair was messily placed all over his head and his eyebrows were thick with deep brown eyes.

"Souta, I missed you," she said, and hugged him again. 

"Souta," someone called. They both turned as his girlfriend left the lingerie store. Kagome raised an eyebrow and Naraku's jaw dropped. Souta grinned sheepishly.

"Kagome, you remember Akane. She's my girlfriend." The impossibly skinny girl came over to them and gave a billion watt smile. Her breasts, which were easily noticeable, jiggled through the see-through shirt.

Kagome shook hands with her as though she were poison.

"It's nice to meet you again." She'd dealt with scum businessmen before, so why should she flinch at the floozy? She cleared her throat and beckoned Naraku closer. His eyes were trained on Akane's breasts. Akane, apparently liking the attention, flushed with pleasure. Kagome cleared her throat again, taking his attention.

"Souta, this is my fiancée, Naraku."

Souta wanted to growl, instantly recognizing the man's face. He was Sesshomaru's lawyer and what he didn't like was the same man who had assisted in buying his Corporation out from under him was marrying his beautiful sister. Looking into the man's eyes, he could see that he was recognized too. They both went back into the brisk business form and tightly shook hands with one another.

"Mr. Higurashi."

"Mr. Onigumo."

"Very nice to see you once again."

"Likewise."

"You two know each other?" Kagome was surprised. She knew her fiancée was a lawyer but she was hoping against hope that he wasn't her brother's. Naraku never told her anything, especially anything about his greatest employer who he had been with for the last two years. The two corporations they had obtained when their father died had severed all ties as to not associate any losses/gains with one another. 

"We've met briefly," Souta said tightly. 

"Yes," Naraku agreed.

"Well, honey," Akane, purred. "It seems we need a place to settle down and have all of this handled."

"Indeed," all three-business people said. Souta walked towards the entrance of the mall and led his girlfriend to his parked car as Naraku and Kagome entered theirs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha growled again and screwed up his face in pain that every breath he took caused. Miroku was obviously out for the count and settled for leaning in Rin's lap, trying once again to get her into bed. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting with fists and Inuyasha had been winning until he'd opened his big mouth.

How was he supposed to know his brother would go into a rage with being reminded he'd been saved and beaten repeatedly by a half-breed?

After that, Sesshomaru landed some painful blows that had Inuyasha damn near screaming for mercy. Every part of his body hurt, and the most embarrassing thing was they'd only been sparring for an hour!

"Give it up Inuyasha! Tetsuagia will belong to me."

"Never!" 

Inuyasha rushed at him, making one more attempt to hit his brother's weak spot. He wanted to at least tap the area in which Sesshomaru, about five hundred years ago, had lost his arm. To this day, it was still a weak spot for him and made him whimper when someone at least brushed it.

Sesshomaru once again dodged his brother's attempts at touching that particular spot. If touched by the right person, he collapsed with pleasure; but if hit the wrong way, he was easily brought to his knees. He smiled as he saw his brother's sluggish endeavor to rise from where he'd embedded himself into the ground. Inuyasha obviously hadn't been training because otherwise, Sesshomaru would be at least winded by now.

He flicked his hair back and prepared for another blow. He was calm now after that bout of anger he'd had over Inuyasha's words: 

"Huh, Sesshomaru, not only did I beat you down, but I gave you a new arm so that you could at least put up a half of a fight. As much as you talk about my half human weakness, you're even weaker."

He'd hated his brother again to the point where he wanted to rip off his head. He'd almost succeeded had he not opened his goddamn mouth and set him off.

"Well, Inuyasha. I guess giving me a new arm was one of your biggest mistakes because not only am I going to kill you and take over your company, I'm going to get both corporations our father gave to his best friend, Tetsuagia and Tensuagia. I already have one, but with the other, I can finally become more powerful than you'll ever be, little brother."

Inuyasha then smacked him across the room like he was a rag doll, instantly taking to the air in order to finish the job. Sesshomaru had barely escaped with his life and then threw out a fight that hadn't been that exciting since Naraku was his enemy. The two brothers were now tired in their own way after sparring for at least three hours and gave on a truce.

Sesshomaru went over to his private bar and removed three bottles of water from the little fridge. He threw one in the general direction of Miroku who was currently being cooed over by Rin. He caught it lighting fast in midair before it hit Rin's head. He smiled at the object of his fantasy before throwing one in Inuyasha's direction. He caught it as well. Sesshomaru twisted off the top and took four deep gulps, downing the bottled water easily.

"I would've so kicked your ass," Inuyasha murmured with a smirk.

"Agreed. I'll learn to keep my mouth shut next time." He smiled and wiped a bit of sweat off his brow with the towel that said Fluffy on it. Rin gave that to him 2 years ago for his birthday and thought it to be a great joke. Who would've known he'd use it everyday after his workouts? "Hey, Miroku, you okay over there?"

Miroku waved away the question and smiled dazzlingly at Rin.

"So, what's this about the Tetsuagia Company?" Inuyasha asked. 

"I plan to have a meeting with the owner tomorrow about merging our companies. It would be the only thing that makes sense and I already own his brother's company so it should be easy to take that from him."

"The news said 'merge'."

He smiled and sat Indian style in the middle of the floor. "Never heard of the word."

"I swear; I think you love this takeover deal more than you liked being a demon in the Warring Era in Japan."

"I almost do. Instead of killing thousands of humans and demons alike in one swipe, I can destroy millions of human and demon workers with their families alike in one pen stroke."

"Which portion did you fire now?"

"The dock workers. They were a day behind quota."

"You are not right, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha stated with finality.

"I know. But what success I have to show for is with the new employees, my stock has went up 5.2 points."

"Impressive."

"Thank you. And you, brother, what have you done lately?"

He bit his upper lip lightly before looking up in triumph. "Taken over four companies, destroyed them, fired over 200,000 workers and sold them for scrap."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, not daring to remind him of the unfairness of that act. "Astonishing."

"Thank you. I have a pleasure trip planned for next week. I need to touch roots with home a bit. I miss visiting my mother's gravesite."

"Indeed. If I ever loved my mother, I'd do the same. But, I do love my father and whenever I see you, I can see him."

He put his head down in subordination and raised it again. 

"You're avoiding my question, Sesshomaru."

"Oh, and what question is that?"

"So, what's this about the Tetsuagia Company?" he repeated.

"Oh, it's nothing, just another power urge. If I own the company, I will be eye-to-eye with Shikon no Tama."

"And that's a good thing because…"

"You do remember the Tetsuagia sword was carved from our father's fang, correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I just may turn the whole world back into the Warring Era."

Inuyasha stood and laughed delightedly. "The current time demons would never let you."

"On the contrary," he stood to tower over his brother. "Many demons I have met with quite agree that times were better then. I also believe that with Tetsuagia, I can take the Shikon no Tama."

Inuyasha did not back down. "You're dreaming Sesshomaru. The only one who can give you the Tetsuagia is the one who took a portion of Kikyo's soul. Otherwise, you're fucked."

"Who do you think I'm having the meeting with tomorrow?"

Inuyasha gave his brother a searching look before deciding he was actually serious about it. 

"You can't do this," he whispered.

Sesshomaru got very close to his brother and lightly nuzzled his face as to show a little respect. "Stop me then," he murmured.

Inuyasha turned suddenly away and snapped his fingers, his hair turning black as to look normal to the outside world. "Come, lecher. We're leaving." Miroku stood up too, frustrated that once again Inuyasha had ruined his plans to get Rin in bed. He straightened his clothes and looked at Sesshomaru whose gaze was intent on his. For a moment, Miroku thought he saw desire before he heard Inuyasha's call.

"Let's go, monk." 

Miroku followed swiftly after, discerning the look in Sesshomaru's eyes. Rin looked up at her master, looking a bit flustered at some of the things Miroku did to her while leaning in her lap. 

"Come Rin. A hot bath and some cookie dough ice cream are needed for the aftermath of an evening like this."

She stood and followed Sesshomaru out, holding his hand like she used to when she was a child. She glanced around the room one last time before exiting, making a mental note to call the carpenter to fix the room once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's mouth was permanently opened from disbelief. She stared from Souta to her husband-to-be and worked her jaw again to get words to come out. Her thin nostrils flared and her cheeks peaked as she thought about what the both of them had told her. The merge had been on now for about a year but for all she knew, the company was still in her brother's possession. 

She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, trying to decide whom she was going to hit first. There was no question that she was going to hit both of them it was just a choice on who was going to get it first.

"You sold," she gritted out through clenched teeth, "a 20 billion dollar corporation to a man who owns the second largest company that is against me," she finished rather calmly.

"Not sold sis," Souta interjected somewhat afraid. He'd only seen her this angry once before, and that's when he'd accidentally pushed her into the Bone Eater's well. "We merged the companies. Now I can have more free time and Mr. Nishi's investments would benefit all my worldly branches."

"Honey, maybe you should sit down," Naraku tried. He knew he was in as much shit as Souta for not telling his fiancée that he worked for her enemy but he'd just assumed that he would have more time than this to tell her and get her adjusted to the idea so she could merge her company as well.

Kagome dropped dangerous eyes on Naraku as she seriously considered shoving the glinting diamond ring on her left hand down Naraku's throat. Seeing the murder in her eyes, he cowered instantly.

"Kagome," Souta tried again and stood. He shuffled up to her as to not make her any angrier. "I'm sure it was for the best. Tensuagia and Tetsuagia were originally under Mr. Nishi's fathers control anyway."

Souta would get hit first. 

She turned and hooked him in the face as hard as she could, knocking him into the fireplace that was right behind him. The rain still pelted outside and to keep the house warm, a fire was blazing there. She hoped to God he would get burnt. He didn't and stepped away from his sister as soon as he recovered.

"Baby…" Naraku cooed. 

Fuck hitting, she thought, this motherfucker deserves to die! And now I know why Nishi Sesshomaru all of a sudden wants to have a business meeting with me. 

The thoughts made her even angrier and she kicked him as hard as she could in his groin. Naraku's eyes bulged as her foot completely flattened his dick against his inner thigh.

"Mommy," he cried. She pushed him over and threw his ring down right in front of his eyes.

"I'll come back when I'm calmer Souta but I think I'll sleep in a hotel tonight. Tell him," she pointed a toe to Naraku, "When he gets his thoughts back to don't ever try to see me again. If he calls my cell phone, I'm going to have my lawyer and the cops track him down. I'll still be attending the meeting tomorrow only to get your company out from under that demon. I'm not selling the Tetsuagia."

She picked up her discarded bags from her brother's floor and let herself out. 

Girl Power Hmmm. Well, the title means: 'What's new?' to another person. It's kind of like saying 'what's up' properly to an older person. Oh yeah, and she didn't really know Sesshomaru was a demon, was just insulting him. Well, chapter 3 soon to be…


End file.
